The Queen Of Games
by Otaku Goddess 777
Summary: Hikari Shiroku is the Queen Of games, and every day there is a new challenge to face, as well as trying to keep her love for Yugi hidden in order to save him from the dangers she faces. How far will she go to protect him? And what will happen to her should a curse work its way into the world? NOT a Yaoi. Do. Not. Assume.
1. The Duel

The Queen of Games

Episode 1

The Duel

Opening Theme: Into the light.

_Oooo yeah yeahhhh. Oh yeah yeahhhh._

_Out of the darkness and into the light._

_I will stand for what is right. I won't give in to my fears._

_I will defend what's mine. I will fight for my light._

_I never back down and I never run. I will fight until I've won._

_Show no mercy show no fear the only way to end the nightmare._

_Ending this darkness, stepping into the light._

_I will fight for everithing I hold dear. Ending that dark nightmare._

_I will show no fear. This is the truth. It's only a nightmare._

_Show no mercy Show no fear. The only way to end the noghtmare._

_The only way to break the curse. If you want to end this etrenal night._

_And see that wonderful daylight. Out of the darkness._

_And into the light. I will stand for what is right._

_The Amulet sat there, waiting for its chosen one. A 16 year old by the name of Hikari Tenshi placed the Amulet around her neck. An amazing transformation took place. The girl became The Queen of Games. She was chosen to help the Pharaoh stop the return of the Shadow Games like the brave Queen 5,000 years ago. this is her time. The Amulet is a sapphire septagram (Fairy Star) on a silver chain. the spetagram and the "triangles" that make up the Fairy Star are sepreated by strips of silver._

"Bakura, hey Bakura!" Hikari said. "Huh?" Bakura looked up at her. "Are you in there? It's your turn." She was helping him play the card game Duel Monsters. She hadn't a deck of her own, so she was borrowing Yugi's cards. "Oh, um... I summon this." Bakura put down a card. "Pretty good, but not good enough. I play Polmerization and fuse the cards, Gazel and Winged Lion to Fusion Summon Chimera!" Hikari said. "Aw man!" Bakura couldn't belive it. "Stuff happens. You're getting better though." Hikari said simply. "Huh?" Hikari giggled. "You almost beat me this time." The amulet glittered beautifuly. Hikari handed Yugi his cards. "Thanks." Yugi blushed slightly. Hikari giggled. She always found it cute when Yugi blushed. "I should get home. O-basan needs my help with her shop." Hikari said. She walked off. Hikari was a good duelist. "I wonder if I'm important to her." Yugi said. Hikari sang as she walked. "Kimi ga yo wa, chi yo ni. Ya chi no yi, sa za re. Ishi i no wa oto na ri te. Ko ke no mu su. Ma de. Ten thousand years of happy. Reign be thine. Rule on my lord, till what are pebbles now by, ages united to mighty rocks shall grow, whoes venerable sides the moss doth line." Hikari sang happily. She arrived home. "O-basan. I'm home." Hikar sang. The phone rang and Hikari picked it up. "Moshi moshi." "Hikari." Her eyes widened. "Kaiba!" "You're poor frail grandmother isn't feeling well. Why don't you pick her up?" Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Kaiba. If you hurt her I swear to Amaterasu you'll live to regret it!" Hikari growled. "Doubt it." Hikari dashed off, just as her friends were going to greet her. "Hikari!" Yugi called. "Kaiba challenged O-basan! I have to help her!" Hikari said as she dashed off. Her friends ran after her to help. At Kaiba Corp. Kitsune lay on the ground. "Hikari. Please, hurry." Kitsune said just as Hikari and her forends burst through the door. "O-basan!" Hikari said dashing to her. "Kaiba yougodd for nothing sonuva..." Hikari growled. "She had it coming." "O-basan." Hikari said. Kitsune pulled out a deck of cards. "Take these. You need them." Kitsune said. She blacked out. "O-basan!" Hikari cried. Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder."Hikari. We'll always be here." Yugi said, trying to comfort her. Hikari looked at her deck. "These cards. they're... not normal." A not fell out of the deck and Hikari read it. "O-tosan made these?" Hikari asked herself. She looked at her O-basan. "I always wondered why she wouldn't let me purchase cards. Now I know why." Hikari said. She looked to her friends. "She needs a doctor." Hikari said. Kitsune lay on the ground, blood trickling form her lips.

"We'll take her to the hospital." Yugi said. Tea shook her head. "We'll do it. Hikari needs you." Tea said. Yugi nodded. "She needs your support. And I ain't one to leave a friend hangin'." Joey said. "Thank you. Alll of you." Hikari said. She walked out to face her rival. "Kaiba. You'll pay for what you've done. These childish games end now. I will not let this evil go unpunished!" Hikari said. She began to transform. "No. Not another one!" Kaiba said. A young woman was standing in Hikari's place. She had long white hair with streaks of gold. She was wearing a white gossamer dress trimmed with silver. and had startling odd colored eyes. One Sapphire blue, the other Starlight silver. A golden circlet with a solid gold cat on it decorated her head. It rested just below the hairline. The Amulet looked like the Egyptian symbol for Bast, the Cat Goddess. "You will pay. This will not go unpunished." hikari said. "We'll see." Kaiba said. "Hmph." Hikari stood on the platform. "Let's duel." 'Bring it, rich boy." Hikari said. Hikari drew a card. "I summon Celestial Cat in attack mode!" A large white cat with stars on it came to the feild, standing much like a panther. It was ready to pounce. "You won't win with that." "We'll see." Hikari said. Kaiba summoned his Dark Clown. "Pathetic." Hikari said. "I play Celstial Sign. This gives Celestial Cat an extra 1,000 attack points." The Cat's Attack went from 1,300 too 2,300. "Now my Cat, Attack his Clown! Shredding Claws!" The cat bounded at the Cxlown. slicing it with its sharp claws. The Clown shattered into holographic pieces. "Hikari?" Yugi asked, looking at her. _That's not Hikari. It's someone else. _Yami replied. "Who?" _My memeory of my time as the Pharaoh is sketchy. But I think that's the Queen. My Queen. _"Oh." Yugi was unsure of how to respond. Hikari had summoned her Seraph Princess. Kaiba summoned his Summoned Skull.

"Attack! Seraph Song!" The Seraph sang a beautiful tune that casued the Skull to shatter. "She's winning." Yugi said. Kaiba then destroyed her card with his Blue eyes White Dragon. Hikari summoned more monsters, only to be thwarted by his Blue Eyes. "Augh." Kaiba summoned all three and fused them. "Kuso." Hikari said. She grabbed a card an her yes widened. "Alright Kaiba. This childish game ends here." Hikari said. "I fuse White Dragon, Divine Dragon, Shining Dragon, Starlight Dragon and Ultimate Dragon using the spell card Dragon's Fusion in order to summon this." Hikari showed Kaiba her Gold Rare. "Ultimate Divine Shining Starlight Dragon!" The Dragons fused themselves together and a large white dragon with a silver spetagram on its head came to the feild. It stood like Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but was easily twice the size. "Impossible!" "Nothing's impossible."Hikari said. "I activate her special ability. She gains an etra 1,000 attack and defense for every dragon in my grave. and since there are 12, she gets 12,000 attack and defense. added to her 12,000 attack and defense, she now has 24,000 points." Hikari said. "Now Star, attack his Blue Eyes, Shining Light attack!" Beams of Light formed in the dragon's mouth. Star then opened her massive jaws and shot a beam of intense white light at Blue Eyes. "I win." Hikari said. "Augh." Kaiba had lost to a girl. "If you wish to know why you lost, free your soul!" The background went white and shattered. Hikari walked away, holding a peace sign over her shoulder. She returned home, not knowing what would come later.

Ending Theme: Dragon's Song.

_This is our song, the creatures of the sky._

_Dragons we are, free from the eye._

_We cannot be seen, by any normal person._

_Our song, will not be forgotten._

_Darkness is near, Light is the end to the fear._

_Dragons we are, forever free._

_Your Song is heard, for thee._

_This is Our song,_

_This is ouuuurrr sooonnnggg._


	2. Pegasus

The Queen of Games

Episode 2

Pegasus.

Opening Theme: Into the light.

_Oooo yeah yeahhhh. Oh yeah yeahhhh._

_Out of the darkness and into the light._

_I will stand for what is right. I won't give in to my fears._

_I will defend what's mine. I will fight for my light._

_I never back down and I never run. I will fight until I've won._

_Show no mercy show no fear the only way to end the nightmare._

_Ending this darkness, stepping into the light._

_I will fight for everything I hold dear. Ending that dark nightmare._

_I will show no fear. This is the truth. It's only a nightmare._

_Show no mercy Show no fear. The only way to end the nightmare._

_The only way to break the curse. If you want to end this eternal night._

_And see that wonderful daylight. Out of the darkness._

_And into the light. I will stand for what is right._

Hikari had enjoyed another day at school. A new kid had come into the class. "Class, this is your new classmate, Marik. He's from Egypt, so try to be nice." "Hai Sensei." The class, including Hikari, said. He walked by her desk, causing her Amulet to glow ethereal white. "WTF?" It had never done this except... "He has a Millenium Item." Hikari said. She knew it was true. "It's the only reason my Amureto is glowing." Hikari said softly. She sighed. "Well, at least the girls will have something to gawk at." Hikari said. She giggled. "That was lame, but funny." Yugi was giving Marik a WTF look. Hikari saw it. _Miellenium Item. _Hikari mouthed. Yugi nodded. Hikari and Yugi went back to thier work. It was a long day. Hikari was glad when the bell rang for the end of the school day. "Summer Vacation is 2 months away." Hikari said. She found it wierd that Domino City High had taken in a new student when it was so close to the end of the year. "Oh well." Hikari said. She found it fun that she could go home and not worry. "Another day of blissful ignorence." Hikari said happily. Her long white Hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her silver flats gently scraped the pavement. Her beautiful silver jeans and blue blouse went well together. The midnight sapphires that were Hikari's eyes were sparkling. They stood out due to her pure white hair. Hikari had noticed people staring at her. She ignored them. Being the "Domino City Heartthrob" was annoying, and it came with a price of not being invisible. "Better than being made fun of." Hikari said. "Hikari!" Hikari turned to see Yugi running towards her. "Yeah?" Hikari asked when he caught up. "Do you wanna do something later?" Yugi aked, blushing slightly. "Sure." Hikari said, smiling happily. Hikari walked home super happy. "I can't believe this." Hikari said . She was giddy with excitment. "O-basan, I'm home." Hikari sang as she walked in. Her grandma was on the floor. "O-basan!" Hikari cried, running towards her. "O-basan!" Hikari cried. Kitsune lay there, her eyes open and souless.

"NO!" Hikari cried. Yuki, her pure white olf walked over to her. Yuki nudged Hikari with her nose. "Yeah? What is it girl?" Hikari asked. Yuki was holding a video. Hikari popped it in, wanting to know who was responsible. "Hello Hikari." "Pegasus. I should've known." Hikari growled. Her anger burned hotter than the sun. "I need you to do something for me." "When pigs fly!" Hikari shouted. "I know you wouldn't agree, so I stole something precious to you. Your Grandmother's soul." Hikari's eyes flashed. "What'd you do to my O-basan you jackhole!?" Hikari shouted. She was beyond pissed. "Come to the dueling tournament and if you win, I'll return her soul to you. I'll be waiting." And with that, the video ended. "You low life good for nothing son of a bitch!" Hikari shouted. The phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" "Hikari." Hikari's eyes narrowed. "You vile, vindictive jackass." Hikari growled. "Now, what kind of a hello is that?" "The kind you deserve you asshole." Hikari growled. She was pissed. "I just wanted to see how you are." "Bullshit!" Hikari shouted, causing him to cringe. "Well, I see your attitude hasn't improved." "Get to the point Pegasus." Hikari said bitterly. "You saw the video?" "Hai. I want O-basan back!" Hikari shouted. "You need to win my tournament first." "Fuck you!" "Now, there's no need for that kind of language Hikari-girl." "Call me that one more time, see what happens." Hikari growled. "Heh. I'll see you there." Pegasus hung up. "You vile prick!" Hikari shouted, slamming the phone down. "I'm gonna judo throw his ass for this." Hikari growled, grabbing her deck. She stormed out of the house, grumbling and irk scribbling. "Hikari?" Yugi asked. "I'm sorry Yugi, we'll have to reschedule. Something came up." Hikari said. "...Your grandmother's soul was taken, wasn't it?"

Hikari turned. "How'd you know?" "Pegasus did the same thing to my Grandpa." Yugi said. "I'm sorry." Hikari said. "...We need to get them back." Hikari said. She was on the verge of tears. "We will." Yugi said. "Hey guys, I heard about your grandfolks." Joey said. "Yeah, that's awful." Tea agreed. "That sucks." Tristin said. "I'm sorry about that." Bakura said. "...Will you guys come with us to the tournament?" Hikari asked. "Certainly." Tea said. "Why not?" Trisitn asked. "I'd love to." Bakura said. "Absolutely. I ain't leavin' either of my friends hangin'." Joey said. "What's all this about?" Hikari scowled. "Not him too." She did NOT need this right now. "Thier grandfolks' souls were stolen." Joey said. "I see. May I come along?" Hikari turned. "No-one's stopping you." Hikari replied. She knew it was pointless to say no. She had to try and give him a chance. "What the hell Marik? Why are you suddenly concerened Mr. I Don't Care About Anyone Else?" Tea asked. She seemed a bit ticked off. "Tea!" Hikari scolded. "What?" "Why the sudden hatefulness?" Tea sighed. "Things are complicated." Hikari sighed. "All right, but you need to give him a chance." "I will." Hikari nodded. "Let's go." Hikari said. They all arrived at the ship. "Duelists only." "Our friends come with us, or we stay here." Hikari growled. "That and I can blackmail both of you wothout getting in trouble. I live in japan, Pegasus can't touch me. he can't use anything I do here against me. So, I have immunity." Hikari siad, a creeoy smile spreading across her face. The gaurds sweatdropped and shooed them on board. the ship pulled form the Harbor. It would be a while. It was dark out and the were'nt even halfway there. "Go to bed guys, I need some alone time." Hikari said. Her friends did just that. "Get ready Pegasus. We're coming for you. And our Garndparents' souls as well." Hikari said.

Ending Theme: Dragon's Song.

_This is our song, the creatures of the sky._

_Dragons we are, free from the eye._

_We cannot be seen, by any normal person._

_Our song, will not be forgotten._

_Darkness is near, Light is the end to the fear._

_Dragons we are, forever free._

_Your Song is heard, for thee._

_This is Our song,_

_This is ouuuurrr sooonnnggg._


	3. Arena Of Lost Souls

The Queen of Games

Episode 3

Arena of Lost Souls: Hikari Gives Joey Advice?

Opening Theme: Into the light.

_Oooo yeah yeahhhh. Oh yeah yeahhhh._

_Out of the darkness and into the light._

_I will stand for what is right. I won't give in to my fears._

_I will defend what's mine. I will fight for my light._

_I never back down and I never run. I will fight until I've won._

_Show no mercy show no fear the only way to end the nightmare._

_Ending this darkness, stepping into the light._

_I will fight for everything I hold dear. Ending that dark nightmare._

_I will show no fear. This is the truth. It's only a nightmare._

_Show no mercy Show no fear. The only way to end the nightmare._

_The only way to break the curse. If you want to end this eternal night._

_And see that wonderful daylight. Out of the darkness._

_And into the light. I will stand for what is right._

Hikari sighed as she and her friends walked around the island. "We've come very far." Hikari said. "Yeah, we have." Yugi said. "And it's all thanks to this little white-haired knuckle head." Joey said, giving Hikari a noogie. "Stop it! You're messing up my hair!" Hikari grumbled. Everyone laughed as Hikari smoothed out her hair. "Come on, that was so embarassing!" Hikari grumbled."Yeah, yeah, yeah." Joey said, looping his hands behind his head. "...I think we're being followed." Joey said. "Nah, you're being paranoid." Tristin said. "No, he's right. We _are_ being followed." Hikari said. "Huh, who would've thought that Joey'd be right for once?" Tea said. The all laughed, except Joey. "Not funny!" An anime swirl appeared above his head. Hikari was laughing when they found her. "That's the girl? The one who beat Kaiba?" Bonz asked. "Looks like it." Zygor said. "That girl? She couldn't hurt a fly." Sid said. Hikari sighed. "Let's get out fo here, I still need five more chips." Hikari said. Mai had been met, and she had vanished. "Okay." They walked for a bit. Joey had gone to a water fall and was by Zygor. Hikari and the others split up to look for him when they discovered he was gone. "Joey's wallet, with Serenity's picture." Hikari said. "Joey would never leave this behind, Serenity means more to him than anything." Hikari said. "Come on! We have to find him!" Hikari said, dashing off to the cave. "Hikari!" Marik shouted. She ignored him. Hikari saw the 4 jackholes. She whistled tauntingly. They saw her. "What are you doing?" "Challenging him to a duel." "Hmm, I 'll come with." Hikari said simply. She gave them serious death glares as they tried to stop her. She Judo threw Bandit Keith. "Anyone else wanna try to stop me?" Bonz sweatdropped while Sid and Zygor hugged each other anime style. "That's what I thought." Hikari said. "That's right. Don't mess with Hikari, she'll judo throw ya!" Joey said while Hikari nodded. Hikari handed Joey a card. "You'll need this." Joey looked at it. "Spellbinding Septagram?" Hikari nodded. "It works like Spellbinding Circle, except it can bind up to 7 monsters at once. And If they were brought back via Call of the Haunted, they can be killed if you use this." Hikari said simply. "I'll give you advice too." Hikari said.

"You can't do that!" Bandit Keith said. "Oh really? It says in the rules that if a challenger is getting advice from their teammates, then the chalengee can get advice from theirs too." Hikari pulled out a rule book. It was in perfect English. She threw it at him. "Page 100, paragraph 15, second to last sentance. Read it and weep." Keith flipped to the page and his eyes widened. "Damn." The book clearly stated that a challengee could recive advice from a teammate or more if the challenger was also reciving advice. "Fine, let's go." They all walked in the cave. "Arena of Lost Souls. Creepy." Hikari said. Joey seemed scared out of his mind. "Scared Joey?" Keith asked as Joey took his spot. 'Nah." "Don't lie, the lost spirits can sense your fear." Bonz said. "Fine, I'll admit I was scared. But not by the bones or even the arena. Your freaky face gave me the willies." Joey said. Hikari laughed. Bonz glared at Keith, Zygor and Sid. "He makes a point, and I'm on your side." Zygor said. "Then shut up!" Bonz shouted. The Duel was pretty epic and it seemed like Joey was winning, until Bonz played Call of the Haunted. "Now there's no way you can beat me." Bonz said. He took out Joey's Axman. "Now there's only one left." Bonz said. "Augh." Joey was scared. "Joey, play the spell card I gave you." Joey nodded. "Okay freak, I play Spellbinding Septagram." The three zombies were now trapped. "I now attack your Zombie Dragon, Flaming Sword attack!" The Dragon was destroyed. "What!?" Bonz began to freak out. "Spellbinding Septagram removes the gift of Immortality that Call of the Haunted bestowed on your monsters." Hikari said. The Flame Swordsman attacked the other Monsters. Bonz summoned more Zombies, includong Medusa. "Futile." Hikari said. Joey drew. "Red Eyes." Joey said. "Summon wo more monsters and then summon him." Hikari said. Joey did Just that, but he waited. Bonz summoned more zombies. "Spellbinding Septagram has bound the zombies." Hikari said. "You're hopeless." Hikari said.

"No!" The Septagram vanished. "It's time is up. Joey, Sacrifce your Monsters, Summon your Trump Card." Joey nodded. "I sacrifce my monsters to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon." Joey said. Hikari smiled. "Attack them all." Joey nodded. "Red Eyes, Destroy his Zombies, Dark Flame Attack!" Black fire shot out of the dragon's mouth, wiping out Bonz's zombies. "Attack Directly." Joey nodded. "Attack him directly Red Eyes! Black Flames!" The Dragon did as it was told. The attack wiped out Bonz's Life Points. "You lose." Hikari said. "Now hand over the Star Chips." Joey said. Hikari smiled as Joey placed the CHips in His Gauntlet. "I'll duel you two." Hikari said, pointing at Zygor and Keith. She took them both out easily but handed Joey the Chips. She kept three for herself though. "Let's go." They left the cave and were glomped by their friends. Yugi had glomped Hikari. "Nice to see you too." Hikari said. She laughed as they stood up. "Let's go." Together, the 8 friends walked to the castle. "I still need 2 chips." Yugi said. "here." Hikari handed him two of hers. "I need you to win this Yu-kun." Hikari said. "..Hikari... I..." She held up her hand. "Don't." She took out some cards. "You'll need these to win." Hikari said softly. "Arigato." Hikari nodded adn they walked inside. "Maybe some day..." Yugi said as he walked inside. He and Hikari were really close. They'd shared so many great adventures. Yugi walked inside and the semi-fianls began. Yugi defeated Mai, Joey took out Keith, and then, Yugi Defeated Joey. "...Good luck." Yugi shuffled his deck, placing the Cards Hikari had given him within it. "What cards did'ja give 'im 'Kari?" "..Spellbinding Septagram, Mockingbird, Tomb Raider, Rainbow Star Ritual, Star. Rainbow Star Dragon, Black Ice, Double Cross, Fountain of Youth, Mirror of Betrayl, and Dragunity Arma Rainbow." "..Wicked powerful cards." Trstin said. Hikari nodded. "Rainbow will protect his Deck From Pegasus." Hikari said. "How so?" Tea asked. "... "She's a spirit card." "A spirit?" Hikari nodded. "The most powerful card of all, But... all the cards in my deck were so pwerful they were never distributed to the pubplic, that and My O-tosan created them in secret for me." Hikari said. "..Anyways..." Hikari seemed lost in thought. "How powerful is Rainbow?" Bakura asked. "...You'll see. I hope."

Ending Theme: Dragon's Song

_This is our song, the creatures of the sky._

_Dragons we are, free from the eye._

_We cannot be seen, by any normal person._

_Our song, will not be forgotten._

_Darkness is near, Light is the end to the fear._

_Dragons we are, forever free._

_Your Song is heard, for thee._

_This is Our song,_

_This is ouuuurrr sooonnnggg._


End file.
